requiemforkingsmouthfandomcom-20200213-history
Virtues
Your Virtue is the best part of yourself. It is difficult to fulfill a Virtue, and must cost your character something or put them at risk. Doing so, however, regains your character all of their spent Willpower points. During character generation you will type "+virtue " to choose your Virtue from the following list. '''Generous: '''Your character gains comfort from giving to others. She might be especially charitable or just be willing to lend possessions and aid to her friends, no questions asked. She’s often taken for granted but she knows she makes a difference. Regain Willpower when your character has deprived herself of a vital resource through her generosity, putting herself at risk. '''Supportive: '''Your character is driven by an empathy for the suffering and needs of others. He is a compassionate ear and a sympathetic shoulder, understanding that we survive the harshness of this world only by leaning on one another, and refusing to let others bear their pain alone. Regain Willpower when your character's involvement in someone else's problems puts him at risk. '''Kind: '''Your character treats others as she wishes to be treated herself. She might be hoping that what goes around comes around, and that in her hour of need she'll be taken care of as she's taken care of others, or she might be paying forward some incredible kindness done to her in the past. Regain Willpower when your character prioritizes someone else's welfare to the detriment of her own. '''Loving: '''Your character is defined by a great love, perhaps for an ideal or an institution, but usually for a person or group of people. Regain Willpower when your character puts himself in danger for the object of his love. '''Reliable: '''Archimedes said that with a long enough lever and a firm enough place to stand, he could move the world. Your character is that place to stand. Regain Willpower when your character endures hardship or sacrifices personal gain to maintain her routine or fulfil her responsibilities. '''Humble: '''Your character doesn’t want power or status. Even if he earns a position of authority, he sees himself as one of the guys. Putting himself above others would deny the importance of their lives. Regain Willpower when your character turns down the opportunity for power that would solve his problems. '''Loyal: '''Your character is loyal to a group, possibly including other players' characters. Her loyalty isn’t blind — she’s capable of seeing the flaws in whatever cause she’s signed up to — but once given it’s unshakable. Regain Willpower when she puts himself in danger by refusing to act against the group’s interests. '''Spiritual: '''Your character has faith in a particular religious belief. This could be true faith in an established religion or in something less doctrinal such as Spiritualism, but it is marked by religious or spiritual belief. Regain Willpower when your character puts himself in danger or risk for the sake of his religious beliefs or in defense of the faithful. '''Determined: '''Your character knows their path, and is not going to be swayed from it. Neither bribery nor blackmail nor threats will divert her from her course of action. Regain Willpower when your character is placed at risk or misses out on a major advantage by refusing to abandon a plan to which she is committed. '''Trustworthy: '''When your character makes a promise, he keeps it. His sense of self relies on others being able to trust and believe in him. Regain Willpower when he keeps a promise, even only an implied one, despite keeping it putting him at risk. '''Courageous: '''Your character is simply straight-up brave. She gets a thrill from meeting and overcoming challenges, whether they’re physical or social. She’s not necessarily stubborn or even especially confident — true bravery is the willingness to carry on despite being afraid, not the absence of fear. Regain Willpower when your character’s bravery causes or prolongs risk or danger to her. '''Diligent: '''Your character is dedicated. Steadfast in his labor, whatever that might be, the diligent assiduously devote themselves to their work. Regain Willpower when your character either places himself at risk or gives up a need or major want for the sake of persevering in his work. '''Ambitious: '''Your character is going places. She has goals she wants to accomplish, and the drive to achieve them. In some people who don’t deserve the accolades they seek, ambition is a Vice — for her it’s a guiding mission. Regain Willpower when your character puts herself at risk for the sake of following her long-term goal. '''Hopeful: '''Somehow, your character doesn’t despair at the World of Darkness but remains optimistic, believing that everything will work out eventually. Regain Willpower when your character refuses to abandon hope, putting herself at risk in expectation of a better tomorrow. '''Optimistic: '''Your character can always find the silver lining to any cloud, believing there is no situation so bad that it doesn't have an up side. Regain Willpower when your character finds the positive in an awful or seemingly hopeless situation. '''Confident: '''Your character knows who she is and what she can do. Failure and self-doubt are things that happens to other people. Regain Willpower when your character succeeds at a risky task against the odds. '''Just: '''Your character is driven by a sense of fair play and justice — the desire to see everyone get what they deserve. He’ll stick his neck out to make sure everyone is treated fairly, even if that acts against his own interests. That includes punishing those who deserve it and owning up to his own wrongdoing. Regain Willpower when your character’s drive for Justice leaves his own goals half-done. '''Righteous: '''Your character knows he walks in a corrupt world and he’s angry about it. He’s willing to confront hypocrisy and evil where he sees it, no matter who it pisses off, and to Hell with the consequences. At best, he’s a defender of those the system — or the Infrastructure — grinds down. At worst, he’s a stone-faced, uncompromising obstacle to the powerful, just waiting to be taken out. Regain Willpower when your character’s refusal to let injustice go unopposed puts him in danger. '''Honorable: '''Your character is guided by a code or set of principles, which she adheres to no matter what the cost. She finds honor in duty to this code and finds those who break their own principles to be dishonorable and worthy of punishment. Regain Willpower when your character stays true to her personal code and principles in the face of great risk or danger to herself. '''Honest: '''Your character’s defining duty is to the truth. Although the World of Darkness puts every pressure on her to dissemble or tell white lies to protect others from the God-Machine, her sense of self is built on fundamental honesty. Regain Willpower when your character puts herself in danger by refusing to lie. '''Patient: '''Your character doesn’t believe in rushing in half-cocked or unaware. She wants to plan every course of action and bides her time when investigating, waiting for situations to develop and play out for a while before she intervenes. The World of Darkness doesn’t wait for anyone, however, and her preparations are often overtaken by events. Regain Willpower when your character is caught wrong-footed because she was too busy planning to properly react to events. '''Peaceful: '''Your character is a pacifist in a dirty, dangerous world. Whether it’s because of deeply-held religious beliefs, philosophical decision or simple lack of stomach for violence, he can’t bring himself to hurt another human being. Regain Willpower when your character resolves a conflict that puts him at risk without the use of bloodshed. '''Sensible: '''Your character has a realistic view of life in the World of Darkness, and prioritizes wisdom and long-term planning above taking risks and quick fixes. Regain Willpower whenever your character refuses to gamble on an opportunity by which he could brave great risk for great reward, and instead chooses a safer, more reliable course of action. '''Vigilant: '''Your character is ever watchful of the dangers and pitfalls of the world. She guards herself against risk and is mindful of the dangers that threaten herself and others. This could represent the person who creates a wall of safety around herself, or the person who maintains her vigilance over another person or group of people. Regain Willpower when your protective and watchful nature successfully prevents you or those whom you are watchful over from falling into risk or great danger. '''Steady: '''Your character is even-tempered and easy-going. He tries not to let things get to him, sacrificing the soaring highs to avoid the crushing lows. Regain Willpower when your character embraces moderation over excess, whether good or bad, at some cost to himself. '''Thrifty: '''Your character is economical in the use of her resources, whatever that might be, in the desire to prepare herself for the future. She believes that a penny saved is a penny earned, and saves her resources (which could be more than just monetary resources) for when they are absolutely necessary. Regain Willpower whenever your character's frugality puts her at particular risk or danger by an unwillingness to waste even when it would be prudent to do so. '''Chaste: '''Your character places high value on purity, usually of a sexual nature. This may be characterized by celibacy or monogamous relations within a committed relationship, but it also includes purity of thought and of action. Regain Willpower whenever your character stays true to her ideal of purity in spite of direct temptation. '''Forgiving: '''Your character resists judgmental emotions like anger, condemnation and hate. She actively tries to give others the benefit of the doubt, to forgive and forget, and to turn the other cheek. Regain Willpower whenever your character's act of forgiveness or trusting nature puts her in risk or danger. Category:Virtues Category:Character generation